ICE
by someone88
Summary: Mai Hime/Otome After the Carnival Shizuru left Natsuki causing her to become a mess. Now 5 years after everything they met once again. The wheels of fate turns. Will they keep avoiding each other? Or will their meeting spark something? ShizNat? Eventually
1. Prelude

**ICE**

**Prelude**

Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime/Otome (same goes for entire story)

_Why? Why did it have to be like this? After all we've been though? After everything, why?_

Thoughts ran wild as the raven hair girl raced though the night's streets on her bike at an inhumane speed that would have scared the hell out of anyone else, except her. A lone tear travels down her pale, almost white face, except for the red that stained it, red, red from anger. She felt betrayed.

After all that has happened she was betrayed by the one person that she came as close as to trust. Ever since her mother died she kept everyone at a distant, fearing that if one day if anyone got close enough to her they would disappear, like her mother. She avoided what she deemed to be unnecessary, any form of feelings except anger and hate. She locked out of her frozen heat useless emotions that would only later hurt her like kindness, care, compassion, and love.

Her heart was ice, that is, until she met her. Somehow, one way or another, the girl found her way into the ice princess's heart. The ice princess didn't even notice until it was too late. She had started to trust her and somewhat considered her a friend or even more.

All that came to a halt when it began, that horrifying, repulsive, dreadful event, the carnival began. The twisted fate of the Himes was what caused her mother's betrayal and now it brought another. Another betrayal occurred, her friend, the one she came to trust, betrayed her in her moment of weakness and did inexcusable things to her.

Even after being through such a betrayal, somehow, the raven hair girl still found it somewhere in her heart to forgive the girl. Baring the sin of being the reason for the deaths of thousands, yes thousands were kill, in her name, she embraced the girl, her fallen friend. She ensured the girl that she cared for her, whether or not it was the 'care' her friend wanted, and accepted death by her own hands as she called her Child to load the cartridge and to fire on her friend's Child, knowing fully well that she would die from the shot as well. But no, god was not that merciful, he revived all the HIMEs after Mai, another one of her friends, won the battle. The raven hair girl was brought back from her eternal slumber in order to play another role in this tainted sinful world, one that she would soon find out what it really meant and come to hate it.

The calm before the storm is always a bittersweet thing. As what happened during the carnival subsided and everyone and everything was coming back to normal the raven hair girl thought that she would too. Boy was she wrong. She tried, she really did. She acted normal around her friend as best she could even after the carnival, the time when her friend confessed her love for her and kill in her name, but no nothing fell into place as she would have liked.

She remembered it. Clearly she remember how Shizuru told her that she was thinking about leaving leave her, how she asked Shizuru to stay but Shizuru said no, how shortly after telling her that she was going to leave Shizuru left without even saying good bye. And now that brings her back to the present, her riding her bike at an incredible speed not knowing exactly where she was going or the speed she was going at. If this continued then she would either run out of gas or crash into something, the later being the more probable to happen.

The biker finally decided to stop but at a not so good place. She stopped in front of a bar and after parking her bike she went in. As she sat down she could feel the stares of the others in the bar but she could care less. Ordering the strongest thing on the menu she drank and drank until the bar ran out off drinks, that was a first but she did drink a lot. She continued this cycle on and on for many days, nonstop.

Perhaps it was her belated HIME powers or her ability to hold her liquor but she was never out cold, unfortunately. Mai became worried and questioned her about her actions, acting like her mother, like usual but she brushed it off. She continued this life style for months and everyone, even Nao was concerned about her.

It was a miracle that she didn't kill all her brain cells as she drank like that but one day at her door, while she was drinking in her apartment, someone knocked. She went out to give the person a piece of her mind and beat him up but when she opened the door her whole body was as stiff as Duran's ice. The person in front of her now was one of the people she least expected to see not only now but in her whole life. It was him, her father.

"Natsuki, is that you? Can I come in?" He asked her.

Natsuki stepped aside for him to enter.

_What the hell?! Why is he here now?! He showed up once after mom died and left. He abandoned me! What's he here for?_

Natsuki thought with the minimal amount of brain cells she had left in her head.

"What do you want?" She asked him careful, not trusting him at all.

He frowned. "Natsuki, dear, I don't blame you for acting like that but I want you to know that I didn't abandon you."

"What are you saying now? You left me after mom died! YOU left me!"

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you, that is why I left."

"Oh, yeah sure you threw me away because you wanted to protect me!" Natsuki said sarcastically, she didn't need this after Shizuru left her, no she wouldn't let anyone else even come close to her.

"Natsuki… After your mom died I… I picked up her research and found out some… things… things about what will happen after the carnival… Natsuki I… I want to protect you. Please believe me. I found out that they want to use you, to experiment on you! Natsuki come with me! Come with me, we can change your identity and live a peaceful life!" He pleaded with his daughter.

Natsuki stared at him, at Charles Kruger, and looked straight into his eyes. After all that she has been though she had picked up skills like judging a person. She judged him. She looked for any sign of lies, and in the end she made her choice.


	2. Chapter 1 Too Late

**ICE**

**Chapter 1**

**Too Late**

_It has been four long, long years… _

The girl thought as she walked down those once familiar streets. She could see that the town she was once familiar with has clearly changed. However, it was still the town she knew and even though she thought it changed but she realized it didn't change as much as she originally thought. The school was still where it was, where the carnival took place, yes that horrifying carnival. The event that changed everything, at one she hated it and despised it, but now she could face her past and returned here, to where her most important person was.

She pasted by the café that Tokiha Mai had worked at during the carnival. It was still the same, a place of informalities and that warm relaxing atmosphere. She considered dropping by and getting something to eat but decided against it. It would be best if she did other things first. After all, she didn't leave and then return just to grab a bite to eat or something. She came back because she finally sorted out her feelings and could accept everything now.

Four years ago she didn't want to but, yes, she left. She left everything behind in order to forget about _her_ but in the end she couldn't, however she has gained control over her emotions and returned to face her most important person.

The girl walked past the school and then the church, the place where she had once died. She remembered it as clearly as ever, as if it happened yesterday. Good memories never last long and you can forget them very easily but bad ones haunt you until the day you die, or even longer. Taking her final step, she arrived at her destination, her most important person's apartment. She prepared herself knowing that she had to prepare for the worst by breathing in a deep breath and slowly realizing it.

Knock

Knock

Knock

She tapped the door and waited. Nothing, there was no response. She tried again but still the result remained the same as her first attempt. Waiting awhile longer, she stood there, in front of the door, the longer she looked the bigger the door grew in her mind, it kept expanding like it was just waiting to get big enough to fall on and crush her.

Her mind began drifting as she stood there motionlessly, even though her face was composed and stationary. She thought of many things like how the most important person who react when they saw her and somehow, her mind fabricated many theories that were to say not the most ideal in her case, leading her to start to debate whether if coming back here was such a good idea or not.

All of a sudden she felt contact on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts, and almost jump because of that. Turning her head slowly and arranging a smile on her face, she expected to see her most important person but, no, it wasn't her. It was someone else. That certain someone was indeed someone she knew and they knew her but alas, it was not her most important person.

Before the recently arrived guest saw who she was, she assumed that it was the person who owned the apartment.

"Natsuki!" The orange hair, violet eyes girl called out assuming it was her friend.

"Ara, I was not aware that my name was changed to Natsuki, Tokiha-san." She chuckled.

"Na-Kaichou-san! You…! You're back! When did you get back? Why are you here? Is Natsuki with you?!" Mai threw out questions at the visitor who had just returned to town.

Stopping Mai from anymore of her questioning the girl spoke.

"Tokiha-san, calm down. I just got back. I came back to see Natsuki and no I am not with Natsuki. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?" She teased at the end.

Mai let out a small blush but her eyes that were once full of hope and excitement became empty and she frown. "I see. I'm sorry for asking so many questions."

"Ara, you do not need to apologize Tokiha-san. But if I may ask if Natsuki is not here or with you then where is she?"

Mai's frown deepened partly in distress, wondering how to tell the former Kaichou, and partly in depress because she was reminded of what happened.

"So… I take it you don't know that…. She… she left?"

"And what do you mean by she left Tokiha-san?" The ex-Kaichou inquired.

"Well… I mean that…"

Mai sighed.

"Why don't we go inside? This might take awhile."

After getting a nod as an approval from the other girl Mai unlocked the door to Natsuki's apartment with the key underneath the door mat. Mai opened the door and went in with the other girl behind her.

_Ara, it… this… is Natsuki's apartment? It's… it's clean for once! Not to mention nothing is lying around on the floor nor is her clothes thrown everywhere! Maybe Natsuki has become more independent over the years!_

Mai and the girl sat down at the soft which had nothing but pillow on it for decoration by a table that had neatly stacked magazines on top of it. The girl looked directly at Mai patiently and waited for her to start but Mai avoided the girl's eyes and shifted uncomfortably in the chair under the girl's gaze. Eventually Mai spoke.

"Well… umm… Kaichou as you know Natsuki is not here."

The girl nodded and spoke as well.

"Yes I understand that. Also Tokiha-san I am no longer the student council president so you can call me Shizuru."

"Ok, well Shizuru-san to be blunt about it Natsuki is no longer here. Oh, before you ask any question I'll just explain what I mean by that. You see after you left about four years ago Natsuki was a mess. She was literally drunk for months. There was not a day where she wasn't in a bar or had alcohol with her."

Still keeping her composure on the outside, appearance wise other than frowning a bit, Shizuru on the inside wept tears of regret and blamed herself for Natsuki's behavior.

"But as you can see now she isn't like that anymore, I think."

Shizuru picked up the word and questioned Mai.

"Tokiha-san, what do you mean by I think?"

"I… I haven't seen her ever since she stopped drinking all of a sudden one day. It surprised me and everyone. I, Mikoto, and even Nao were worried about Natsuki and her actions after you left but for some reason she just stopped drinking one day and shortly after that she… she just disappeared. We haven't heard from her ever since. We tried really hard and looked everywhere for her! There wasn't a stone in this place we haven't turned over to find her but still she wasn't found anywhere. It's been almost four years since she left and even now we are still looking but she hasn't showed up yet. The very reason I was here today was to clean her apartment so when she got back this place wouldn't be all dusty and stuff… I'm sorry but even though you returned you can't see her."

Mai finished and looked up at Shizuru. What she saw frightened her in more than one way. But what frightened her most was that cold dark aura around Shizuru while Shizuru herself had on an eerie smile and that calm and composed expression.

"Umm… Shizuru-san I have to go now but you're welcome to stay. I'm sure Natsuki wouldn't mind, if you do leave though the key is under the doormat." Mai excused herself from Shizuru's presence to some extent because she feared what the girl would do and she really did have to go to work.

"Thank you for your time Tokiha-san. When I leave I will lock up the place." Shizuru replied in an overly polite tone but surely if she didn't her mask would have cracked already.

Mai left, leaving only Shizuru in the apartment. She collapsed and fell on her knees crying, remembering parts of what happened that night.

FLASHBACK

"Natsuki, I… I think I might have to go somewhere for awhile." Shizuru said struggling to get the words out.

"What?! You're leaving?! WHY?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"I… I think we both know the reason for that. I love you but you don't love me and I… I don't think I can keep this up any longer." Shizuru said as if she was pleading for help.

"But I do love you!" Natsuki roared out with passion and certainty.

"Your love is different from mine. Even though I want to stay I can't." Shizuru said regretfully.

"You can't or you won't?! Aren't you just running away from me this way?!" Natsuki accused.

"I guess you're right. I won't stay. Please forget about me Natsuki, its better this way."

Natsuki's expression drastically changed from anger and sadness to cold and emotionless. "I get it. This has been just a game to you hasn't it? You wanted to see if you could be my friend or not and just throw me away when you get bored didn't you?!"

No, that's not it. Shizuru wanted to say but her face became neutral and she remained silent.

"You're just like them" Natsuki hissed out venomously. "You're just going to leave me and betray me like them aren't you?! Everything you said to me was a lie? Well?! Was it?!"

Shizuru headed for the door. "I'm sorry." That was all she said before she existed out the door soundlessly.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears traveled down her face like running water as Shizuru remembered what happened.

_Natsuki… I… I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I've hurt you so much… I only wanted what was best… I regret everything. If only I didn't leave then… Natsuki… where are you? Please, please come back to me… Natsuki. _


	3. Chapter 2 President of Garderobe Comes

**ICE **

**Chapter 2**

**President of Garderobe Comes**

"_Shizuru" _

"_Shizuru!"_

"_SHIZURU!"_

_The all so familiar voice called out to her. _

_She turned her head to the direction that the voice originated from but nothing was there, nothing but pitch black darkness._

_Then it came again it called for her._

"_Shizuru!" _

_It called._

"_SHIZURU!"_

_It called again getting louder and louder._

_She whipped her head toward the new origin of the voice but yet again nothing. _

_However that was not the end at all. _

_The voice came again, this time louder than the rest of the times and much, much colder._

"_SHIZURU!" It called out. _

_This time when she turned to the direction of voice a figure could be seen. The glowing emerald green eyes of the figure served as the only source of light in the dark realm. _

_For better or worse that changed, darkness cleared, and by then she could clearly see the owner of those eyes. Midnight blue trestles swayed as an ominous wind propelled it. The urge to grasp the other girl drove her to walk forward and closer to the raven hair girl. _

_She whispered the girl's name, "Natsuki…", and reached out but that came to a halt as she heard the other girl's words._

"_I hate you." _

_She couldn't believe her ears at what the other girl said, no she just didn't want to._

"_Get out of my sights, you disgust me!" _

_Another comment for the girl came in a more harsh and venomous tone. _

"_NO!" _

_The girl screamed over and over again._

"NO!"

Shizuru cried out bolting up from her previous position on her bed. Her body was completely drenched in sweat from head to toes.

_That… It was just a…. a dream wasn't? It has been so long, why now? Does this mean anything at all? Is this a sigh of some sort? Ara, I must still be dreaming! I'm being superstitious!_

Shizuru thought as she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth.

One year has passed since she came back to Fuka and found out that her most important person, Natsuki, had left preceding her departure and still had not returned even once in the last five years. Yes, it has been about five years since that fateful day, the last time Shizuru and Natsuki has last seen each other.

Shizuru was now at the age of 21. In the years before she returned to Fuka hoping to find Natsuki she had gone to a University and gotten a Doctor of Psychology degree also known as a PsyD. Meaning that she had gone to school and gained the right to be a Psychologist, not only that she had also gained EdD, a clinical degree, in the four years she was gone. In one way or another it was kind of ironic for this to happen. She, herself, was kind of in need of one during the Carnival and yet she is one now.

After she graduated with her degrees she came to the conclusion that she was ready to face her past and most importantly, Natsuki. Unfortunately, that was unable to take place because Natsuki was no longer there.

Soon after that her parents asked her what she was going to do with the rest of her life. They ask her was she going to open a clinic or something on the contrary something drove her to go back to school. Her parents were overjoyed to hear that she would be taking a business course and had agreed to work in their company after she graduates again.

She went back to school and is currently studying at the International Fuka University, which had recently opened now. It had a huge business program that branched out to most of the world even though it was just recently come into being and once in a while had speakers from around the world with real life experience come to their lectures and speak.

Today was one of those days and Shizuru could not be late, after all she was, like in the past, well known and was some sort of idol at the University, being a Fujino and all.

She got dressed, putting on a simple but elegant purple blouse and jeans, and headed out. Before she departed for the university Shizuru stopped at a small restaurant near where she was at.

It wasn't a big fancy five star restaurant but nevertheless it had food that rivaled that of a five star restaurant with a homely and inviting air for all to enjoy.

She walked inside and instantly was seated, not because the place was empty or anything, it was jammed packed with customers varying from newborns to the elderly of rich, middle class, and the poor.

"Shizuru-san!" The one who had seated her greeted her with a bone crushing hug.

She smiled back. "Ara, Mai-san! What a pleasant surprise."

"Mou! Just because I'm the owner doesn't mean I don't work!" Mai pouted playfully.

They were on good terms with each other. Since the time Shizuru got back Mai was the one that first told her about what happened to Natsuki. Shizuru, of course, did not fair very well but Mai helped her through those times, having been through them herself when Natsuki first left. From that time on they got closer and became extremely great friends, not to mention that Mai was one of the few real friends Shizuru had.

Mai, herself, was depressed and fuming when Natsuki left without saying a word to anyone and did not return. However, with the help of everyone supporting each other, she as time passed became or rather returned to being her usual self. In the past four years before Shizuru returned, she went to cooking school to fulfill her lifelong dream of being a chef. It was almost time for her to graduate when she, usually did every week, went to clean Natsuki's apartment.

To her surprise Shizuru was there looking for Natsuki and Mai was left with the task of telling her the bad news. She thought that Shizuru was going to go berserk but that, fortunately, did not happen, which is why she's still here right now.

After her graduation she opened up a medium sized restaurant, not expecting it to be a first class kind of place, but unpredictably it was a big hit with its reasonable price and delicious food. Soon it became famous only two months after the grand opening. Now it was know by almost everyone in town and maybe even the whole Japan.

"So, Shizuru-san the usual?" Mai asked.

"Ara, Mai-san is getting better at this! Yes, please but if achievable can you make it as fast as possible? I can't be late today because there's a speaker." Shizuru replied with an apologetic face.

"Sure!" Mai rushed off to execute the order and as promised she shortly returned.

Shizuru finished off her meal with a sip of tea and bidding Mai good bye she departed for International Fuka University.

When she arrived she received her usual dose of squealing fan girls and morning greetings. She, being Fujino Shizuru, graced them with a polite smile that made their eyes be filled with little hearts.

She reached her destination, the classroom, and seated herself in the back. For some reason she always liked it more than the front. The tardy bell rang loud and clear to alert the students class was starting and everyone, her other classmates followed her example seating down as well.

The professor for her class, a young black hair and brown eyes lady, stood up announcing to them who would be speaking today. Her normally soft and gentle voice elevated so that everyone could hear.

"Today, we will be meeting many people from a company. One of them had been to the Antarctic, since we are reading about Sir Ernest Shackleton in Endurance this will be very educational." She said and looked expectantly at them.

"This person is also a leading figure in the business world of Europe that is spreading to Japan. They are taking time out of their schedules to speak to us today so please be on your best behavior. After this I will place you in groups and you will be assigned to one of their CEOs. They and their president will talk to you personally and bring you to their headquarters for a tour. As I said before please be on your best behavior and welcome them."

At the end of the professor's speech everyone clapped and anticipated the mystery speaker.

Minutes passed and the professor looked worried, opening the door a group of men and women dress in suits and formal business clothes entered. However after one of the ladies spoke to the professor in a whisper she frowned a little bit and turned to the class.

"Class, apparently, their president is going to be a little late and so the will start with introducing their company in her place."

The lady that spoke to the professor stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Well, I say for our whole company that we are very pleased to be here and hope to be able to inspire you. Let me introduce myself, I am Sara Gallagher, assistant to the president who is late today. Our company is called Garderobe Corporations and is currently majoring in Europe and hope to be able to move to Japan. We-"

She was cut off as a loud roaring sound from outside the campus grew and came closer and closer. It stopped and suddenly the door to the classroom flew open revealing the president of the Garderobe Corporations.

"President!" Sara Gallagher exclaimed as she saw the president of Garderobe.

Sara's exclamation drew Shizuru's divided attention. The chestnut hair girl looked up to see what was happening. The sight of everything froze her in her seat. Her mind flashed memories of this and that around over and over randomly. She couldn't even think at first but then she came to her senses.

_That's …. That's the president of Garderobe?! SHE IS?! Because that's… THAT'S…._


	4. Chapter 3 Is She Natsuki?

**ICE**

**Chapter 3**

**Is She Natsuki?**

"President!" Sara Gallagher exclaimed as she saw the president of Garderobe.

Sara's exclamation drew Shizuru's divided attention. The chestnut hair girl looked up to see what was happening. The sight of everything froze her in her seat. Her mind flashed memories of this and that around over and over randomly. She couldn't even think at first but then she came to her senses.

_That's …. That's the president of Garderobe?! SHE IS?! Because that's… THAT'S…._

_That's Natsuki?!_

The President of Garderobe chuckled. "Yo."

"All you have to say is 'yo?!' You're late." Sara exclaimed.

"Hmmm…. I guess… but technically I'm on time! You see, on my schedule you wrote down 'be at the university at 10 a.m.' and I was, it's just I didn't come into the right classroom until now." The president explained.

The secretary's eyebrow twitched in disbelief, "You… YOU!", and sighed.

Whispers from the rest of Garderobe's workers filled the room with comments like, 'That's the president?', 'I thought the president is an old lady!', and 'Isn't the president super strict?' while the president smirked at her secretary's reactions.

Shizuru observed and took in every little detail of what was happening.

_No, this…. This isn't Natsuki, is it? But her voice, her face, it looks so alike!_

At last Shizuru finally convinced herself that this wasn't Natsuki because instead of midnight blue trestles this person had black hair that was darker than a moonless night, and piercing, deep, and yet somehow cold black eyes replaced emerald green ones.

Shizuru didn't know what caused her to even think that the president was Natsuki, other than the fact that their voices were similar, nothing else was Natsuki, she thought.

_Natsuki… Ara, am I imagining things because I miss her? _

Shizuzu ponders on whether or not this person is really her Natsuki but she could not back up her assumptions. Choosing either one could be correct and yet not.

_If this is Natsuki then why is her hair black? Her eye? She could have dyed it but what about her personality? In the past did she act like this? No, she didn't. She could have changed in the past years but did she? Is it possible for someone to change so much? _

Millions of questions were presented before Shizuru and yet none of them actually produced a logical or well enforced answer. In the end she decided she would just watch and gather more information before she jumps to a conclusion.

She looks back to the front of the room where she could see the person who was possibly her Natsuki. The girl being observed was clearly enjoying herself from the reactions she was getting.

Out of the blue the once amused president's face formed a neutral expression, one as cold and harsh as ice. The more frozen the expression got, the more Shizuru thought that the president was Natsuki.

"Oh?" The president said in the same emotionless voice Natsuki used when she first met Shizuru. "Would you like to enlighten me about what you are talking about?" The president walked up to the employees of Garderobe and addressed them.

One of the more courageous, or dumber, one of the employees tried to answer their president while the rest cowered in fear. "Umm.. W-well you see p-president since not many people in the company has seen you there was a rumor that the presid- you, had hair that was the color of navy blue and piercing green eyes and… that – that if someone broke the rules even if it was a small one they would get fire on the spot… so… I – we were surprised when… we saw you…. I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!"

The president's face began to twitch violently and everyone, including the professor and the rest of the students who were observers, expected her to explode from anger but that never came to be, all that was hear from the silent classroom was the echoing laughter of the president.

"What's your name?" The president questioned.

The poor man was confused at the president's reaction, frightened of what was to come, and relieved that he was not fired yet at the same time while answering the president. "Keno Saki."

"Position?"

"Assistant manager of the fifth development division." The assistant manager barely managed to answer but did so by the grace of god.

After he replied in such a nervous tone the president chuckled. "Well, Saki-san you can relax because I'm not going to fire you or anything and this just shows that you shouldn't go around and judge people based on rumors and gossip."

Now finished with her employees the president turned her attention to the professor and the class she was supposed to talk at. Still holding a light hearted and carefree yet commandingly strong air, the president started.

"Good morning, I'm much honored that I would get the chance to come and speak to you all today but first I would like to apologize to both Professor Aki and all the students for my tardiness and for wasting your time whereas it could have been put to great use elsewhere." The president graciously bowed.

"Now that that is over I would like to formally introduce myself. I am, as you know, the president of Garderobe. My name is Natsuki Kruger and today I will talk to you about my experience while I was in the Antarctic and how it relates to business." She announced leaving no signs of her pervious mood but only neutral seriousness, the kind that said 'it's time for business'.

The professor, students, and workers were in awe at how fast she changed from a playful and relax boss to a business talking only president.

"As you have read in your books about Shackleton in the book Endurance you kind of understand that the Antarctic is a very cold place right? Well, you're wrong if you think that's just it. I'm not bragging or anything but unless you're been there and done it you can't fully understand what it felt like but I'll try my best to describe it to you. It was basically cold there with below zero temperature and very dark with practically no light at all, there was literately no light whatsoever during so of the time in winter." Kruger went on and on and at last she finished up.

"… so if you can endure the hardships and troubles that come your way you will be able to be successful to some degree." When she completely stopped the whole room was made speechless and even a pen drop could be heard. Her way with describing things and straightforward points hit so close to home that all in the room didn't know what to do or say.

The professor broke the silence with her clapping and soon the students followed her example. The room, for some time, was filled with loud clapping but was stilled when Kruger cleared her throat.

"Ahem"

"Now, as I was informed following this the students will be divided among my employees and I to show and let them experience what it is like to work correct?" Kruger inquired.

Professor Aki quickly got up. "Yes, of course!" The professor turned to the students and instructed them on what to do and how they were going to be placed in groups. "Now, please come and draw a number out of the box and number one will go one there, number two over…" She continued with directions while the Kruger stepped back with her group.

The moment she was in harsh whispering range she was assaulted with such from her secretary. "President, I can't believe you did that! You were late because of that weren't you?!"  
The president held a confused look that was believable to most, Sara Gallagher was not most. "What do you mean? I told you I wasn't late I just had a hard time finding this room right?"

The secretary did not believe a single word of that. "You know what I mean! You purposely dyed your hair and put in contacts! You did it to trick the other employees, knowing that barely anyone in the company has ever seen you and only heard rumors about you!"

"Now why would I want to do that? You're making it sound like I enjoy fooling people." Kruger said still with innocence.

Normally others would think that but again, not Sara. "Oh, yeah sure you would never do that, I mean nor would you just sell off all the stocks to that one company and buy it back the next day just to see their president freak out because he tried to ask you out!" Sara remarked sarcastically.

"Did that happen? Hmm… I don't recall anything like that…" The president answered.

Just as Sara was about to argue again Professor Aki came to them to inform them that the groups where ready for them to choose from.

"Ok, I will assign my employees two to a group. Is that fine with you, Professor?" Kruger asked.

Professor replied. "Yes, there are eight groups with ten members in each group. I told them that for the next week that they will, instead of class go and work at your company, is that ok with you?"

Kruger nodded and divided her employees, there were fourteen others not including herself and her secretary so it was even. Groups one through seven was with her employees and now she and Sara was going to their group.

With her lighthearted mood in play the president greeted the group. "So this is group eight? I guess you're stuck with me now! Well since you already know who I am I'll make this short. For the next week we'll be together and Sara and I will do work stuff with you ok? And you can just call me Kruger."

The president went to shake hands with all those in her group but as she neared the last student her heart froze along with all her movement.

She did not think that she would ever have to face her again after about five years. The president's eyes met bright blood red ones and they stared deeply into the other's eyes as if looking into each other's souls, one bared guilt and regret and the other one mirrored it perfectly.

Sara saw that the president was just standing there with her hand held up about to greet a young woman with chestnut blond hair and crimson eyes but stopped abruptly once she saw the face. She was curious as to why the president was acting this way so she called out to her.

"President?"

No response or reply was given.

She tried again, a little louder this time.

"President?!"

"PRESIDENT?!!"

Nothing was working so she tried something else.

"KRUGER!"

Still no response Sara thought as she watched the two glazed into each other's eyes frozen in place. She went to her last resort. She shook the president while calling out to her.

"NATSUKI!!!"

Upon finally hearing her name the president snapped out of it. "Uh?" She turned to her secretary.

That, however, did not last long as she heard a voice she hasn't heard since that day about five years ago.

"N-Nat-suki?"

Author's Notes:

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter but I was really busy. Well at least now it's finally up! I know this chapter was kind of boring and uneventful but I had to do it so that it'll lead up to their meeting. Next chapter, for sure there'll be more! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you think so far and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Keep in mind that the unexplained things will be in future chapters, like Natsuki's dad and stuff. And last I would like to say that I'll just warn you but I'll be very busy in the next week or two but after that I'll update hopefully a lot of chapter!

Also I would like your opinion about something. Do you think Natsuki should react nicely to Shizuru? Be cold and harsh? Or straight out ignore her after this? You can answer in you review or go to my profile and vote but I really need help on this so please give me any form of advice/opinion/feedback possible!


End file.
